The present invention relates to nucleus pulposus implants and methods for their implantation.
The intervertebral disc functions to stabilize the spine and to distribute forces between vertebral bodies. A normal disc includes a gelatinous nucleus pulposus, an annulus fibrosis and two vertebral end plates. The nucleus pulposus is surrounded and confined by the annulus fibrosis.
Intervertebral discs may be displaced or damaged due to trauma or disease. Disruption of the annulus fibrosis may allow the nucleus pulposus is to protrude into the vertebral canal, a condition commonly referred to as a herniated or ruptured disc. The extruded nucleus pulposus may press on a spinal nerve, which may result in nerve damage, pain, numbness, muscle weakness and paralysis. Intervertebral discs may also deteriorate due to the normal aging process. As a disc dehydrates and hardens, the disc space height will be reduced, leading to instability of the spine, decreased mobility and pain.
One way to relieve the symptoms of these conditions is by surgical removal of a portion or all of the intervertebral disc. The removal of the damaged or unhealthy disc may allow the disc space to collapse, which would lead to instability of the spine, abnormal joint mechanics, nerve damage, as well as severe pain. Therefore, after removal of the disc, adjacent vertebrae are typically fused to preserve the disc space. Several devices exist to fill an intervertebral space following removal of all or part of the intervertebral disc in order to prevent disc space collapse and to promote fusion of adjacent vertebrae surrounding the disc space. Even though a certain degree of success with these devices has been achieved, full motion is typically never regained after such vertebral fusions. Attempts to overcome these problems have led to the development of disc replacements. Many of these devices are complicated, bulky and made of a combination of metallic and elastomeric components. Thus, such devices require invasive surgical procedures and typically never fully return the full range of motion desired.
More recently, efforts have been directed to replacing the nucleus pulposus of the disc with a similar gelatinous material, such as a hydrogel. However, there exists a possibility of tearing or otherwise damaging the hydrogel implant during implantation. Moreover, once positioned in the disc space, many hydrogel implants may migrate in the disc space and/or may be expelled from the disc space through an annular defect, or other annular opening. A need therefore exists for more durable implants, as well as implants that are resistant to migration and/or expulsion through an opening in the annulus fibrosis. The present invention addresses these needs.